


Hair

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed desert bluffs fluff.</p><p>Kevin is sad, so Caesar cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaariOsamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaariOsamu/gifts).



> Inspired by, and written during one of Goddess-In-Green's livestreams.
> 
> This fluff was much needed after a bombshell of feels.

Caesar sighed happily as he walked in the door to the apartment he’d managed to wrangle Kevin into sharing with him. The radio host had protested wildly, claiming that Caesar was far too kind, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Of course he hadn’t realized that on Caesar’s part, it was purely for selfish reasons. He didn’t want to have to wait to see Kevin when he pleased, so, the logical step was moving in together.

"Kevin! I’m home," Caesar called as he flipped the locks on the apartment door and setting his briefcase down. He paused while hanging up his lab coat when no response came to his greeting, a light frown marring his facial features. "Kevin?"

A clatter erupted from the direction of the bathroom, and Kevin appeared in the front hallway not a moment later, cheeks flushed red. “Caesar! Sorry! Welcome home!”

"Thank you, love," Caesar hummed, stepping forward to press a fleeting kiss to Kevin’s lips. "What had you so distracted?"

Kevin waved a hand dismissively through the air, shrugging his shoulders as he grinned at his boyfriend. “Oh, nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

Caesar frowned, petting Kevin’s hair gently as he invaded the radio hosts’ space to curl an arm around his waist. “No, love. Something’s bothering you, I can tell. You never get distracted like that usually. It’s worrying. What’s the matter?”

Kevin floundered for a moment, grin slipping until he ducked his head and let out a quiet sigh. “It’s just,” he muttered, fidgeting slightly, absently reaching up to pull Caesar’s fingers away from his hair, “It’s silly.”

"If it’s bothering you, I doubt it’s silly," Caesar insisted, bringing Kevin’s hand, which he still held, up to his lips to press a few butterfly kisses to his knuckles. "Please. Tell me."

Kevin’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he rocked back and forth on his heels, clearing his throat quietly. “Well, it’s just…Ican’tgrowmyhair?AndIreallywishIcould,” he rushed in a single breath, swallowing thickly once he had it out.

Caesar paused to stare up at his boyfriend for a moment, his mind playing catch-up in order to decipher Kevin’s rushed speech. “Your hair?”

"Mmm," Kevin nodded, grinning sheepishly at Caesar, "I told you it was silly."

"It’s not silly, love," Caesar sighed, petting at the shorn side of his boyfriend’s hair.

Kevin shrugged, grin returning, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Well, there’s nothing I can do about it, so really. It is just silly,” he insisted, before tugging Caesar towards the kitchen. “And, anyway! Supper should be just about finished, so there’s no point in ruminating on such a topic! You must be hungry!”

Caesar frowned, but let Kevin lead him from the front hall.

~

That night, Kevin giggled as Caesar hunkered down in the tub with him, water and copious amounts of bubbles cascading to the floor over the rim as he sat.

"You’re making a mess," Kevin scolded playfully, even as Caesar grinned and tossed a handful of bubbles at him.

"So it would seem," he hummed, scooping up another handful of bubbles, even as Kevin dumped a handful of water over his head. "Oh! Foul play!" he cursed, ducking his head and spitting out water as he chuckled, Kevin giggling madly as he scooted as far away from Caesar as he could in the tub.

"Playing dirty tonight, are we?" Caesar scoffed, wiping dripping hair from his face as he smirked at Kevin.

"Nooo?" Kevin snickered into his hand, squealing when Caesar pounced at him, sending a wave of water and bubbles over the edge of the porcelain. "Stop, stop!" Kevin squawked between snorts of laughter, trying and failing to push Caesar away, even as he was accosted by handfuls of soapy bubbles.

"Not a chance," Caesar scoffed, digging into Kevin’s hair with soapy fingers, grinning at how his boyfriend flushed and laughed as he made a sudsy mess of his usual tamed coif.

"You know," the scientist mused after a few long breathless moments as Kevin calmed himself down, "I happen to quite like your hair the way it is."

Kevin blinked at Caesar in surprise, half curled at the end of the tub and shivering as the bath water began to cool. “W-what?”

"Your hair," Caesar reiterated, trailing his fingers through the bubbles that managed to linger in the tub, before bringing his hands up to card through Kevin’s short locks, "I like it."

Kevin shrunk down slightly in the tub as he stared up at Caesar curiously, cheeks flushing for a whole other reason. “Why’s that?”

Caesar smirked down at Kevin, carefully pressing his hands together and pulling straight up, spiking Kevin’s short ‘do into a rather fetching mohawk. “Because, if it were any longer, I couldn’t do this.”

Kevin snorted, lifting himself from the tub slightly to look towards the bathroom mirror, even as Caesar shifted to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Oh,” he breathed, turning to smile warmly at Caesar, “That is something, isn’t it?”

"Indeed it is, love," Caesar hummed, tugging a laughing Kevin back down into the water, "Indeed it is."


End file.
